In the peripheral nervous system, somatosensory neurons report a wide range of temperatures, from noxious heat to noxious cold. We know that distinct subsets of nerve fibers will respond to specific temperature thresholds, presumably based upon the thermosensory molecules they express. Moreover, these nerves are key players in the detection of painful, tissue damaging stimuli. We have recently begun to grasp how these nerve fibers detect temperature due to the identification of molecules that respond to distinct thermal stimuli. These molecules, members of the transient receptor potential (TRP) channel family, were identified by their sensitivity to compounds, such as capsaicin and menthol, which mimic distinct psychophysical sensations. Taken together, these thermosensors can detect the broad range of temperatures we perceive and provides a molecular explanation for how temperature is detected. Nonetheless, our understanding of the cellular transduction mechanisms that mediate and regulate these thermosensors remains limited. Therefore, we are analyzing the sensory afferents expressing the cold and menthol receptor, TRPM8, to further our characterization of the transduction mechanisms mediating cold sensation. To this end, we have generated transgenic mice that express a fluorescent label specifically in TRPM8-positive sensory neurons that is detectable in vivo. With this animal model, we are investigating the peripheral projections of cold-sensitive afferents, the mechanisms of cold adaptation in native cells, and the in vivo role of these neurons in somatosensation. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]